


Professor Solo and His Favorite Student

by RickDeckardIsAHuman



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bottom Luke, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Han, Dogs, Han Solo Needs A Hug, Luke Skywalker Needs A Hug, M/M, Professor solo, Protective Han Solo, Top Han, archeology, skysolo, twink luke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:13:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26924917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RickDeckardIsAHuman/pseuds/RickDeckardIsAHuman
Summary: Luke Skywalker is eager to start his freshman year of college. Luke is hopeful for so many things, but mainly hopeful to finally find that special person. But what happens when that special person is you archeology professor and is 15+ years your senior??So much fluff and even more smut.
Relationships: Luke Skywalker/Han Solo
Kudos: 52





	1. Chapter 1

Luke Skywalker entered the large auditorium filled with about a hundred people. Not quite enough to fill every seat, but enough to surprise Luke. Luke had grown up in a small town where his graduating high school class had fifty people. Luke had never really fit in and never had the chance to express himself freely. Growing up in a small rural town being gay wasn’t accepted so easily. Luke’s twin sister and parents supported him and loved him endlessly. They let him express himself openly at home and would have supported him doing the same in public. But when Luke expressed that he didn’t have a desire to do that till after he graduated, they supported that too. 

Luke walked to the eighth row and sat down in the fourth seat from the end. Luke didn’t want to seem overly eager by sitting in the front but didn’t want to seem disinterested either by sitting in the back. He thought the eighth row looked perfect. Who was he kidding, the good-looking jock sitting in the seventh row was the real reason he sat there.

Luke anxiously got out his MacBook ready to take notes. He hadn’t heard much about this professor, just that he was cute and very passionate about archeology.

Just then as Luke was logging onto his laptop Professor Solo walked in. Prof. Solo was wearing dark blue pants with a gray long sleeve button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up and tucked into his pants. His top button wasn’t buttoned, exposing the tiniest amount of light brown chest hair. He was drop dead gorgeous. Luke immediately perked up, he had never seen someone so rugged and handsome in all his life. His hair was combed but still looked like he had a little bed head and the way his gorgeous brown eyes glowed in his round metal framed glasses just lit a fire in Luke that he had no desire to put out.

“Hi, I’m Professor Solo and I will be your instructor this semester”, Prof. Solo said while putting down his leather messenger bag and pulling out his MacBook. “I am looking forward to this semester and hope that you are too. I am going to be passing out some papers. One is obviously the syllabus and the other is getting to know you form. Today, while we are going over the syllabus I would like you all to fill out the little questionnaire and turn it in at the end of class”.

Prof. Solo handed the forms to a girl in the front row who was very obviously drooling over him. She turned around to hand the papers back and he could see the red in her cheeks. Luke knew Prof. Solo was a handsome man and most likely had a significant other. One that most likely wasn’t his student or fifteen years his junior. So Luke embraced the reality and figured this would just be good motivation to get out of bed on Monday and Wednesday mornings.

The papers finally reached Luke and he took a copy of each and passed it along. He glanced at the syllabus and saw Prof. Solo’s first name, Han. He thought that was an interesting name and actually made him seem a little more adorable if that was even possible.  
Luke skimmed over the next paper which was the questionnaire. It had simple and basic questions like, where are you from, what year are you, what’s your major, etc. The one question that did pop out was, “what pronouns do you like to be addressed by”. This made Luke’s heart skip a beat. Never in his life had he been asked that. Luke preferred to be identified as he/him, but the thought that someone cared enough or even respected people enough to ask made Luke smile. College was so different from where he grew up. If Luke had wanted to go by She or They, he would have been called he/him just out of spite. He was falling in “love” with Prof. Solo more and more by the minute.

Class ended and as Luke gathered his things and began walking down the stairs of the auditorium, Luke realized he was one of the last ones in the class. Prof. Solo was unplugging his laptop from the projector and was organizing all the papers that he had just been given back. Luke walked over to his desk and placed both forms down. Before Luke could walk away, Prof. Solo said, “Skywalker, that's a cool name”. Luke could feel the red spreading across his cheeks.  
“Not as cool as Han”, Luke said to his own surprise. Prof. Solo laughed and began talking.  
“So Mr. Skywalker, I see you are a history major”.  
“Yep”, said Luke. “I want to teach third grade history”.  
“That’s adorable, you look like you would be great with kids”, said Prof. Solo.  
Luke began to blush even more and could feel his throat close a little.  
“Thanks”, said Luke. “I’ve always wanted to teach kids they are so optimistic and hopeful for life”.  
“That’s awesome that you have that take on children, the world needs more teachers like you”, said Prof. Solo.  
“Thanks, but I’m not a teacher yet. I’m only a freshman and I still need to pass your class”, Luke said with a giggle.  
“Well with the enthusiasm I saw in your eyes today in class, that shouldn’t be a problem” said Prof. Solo with a cheeky grin. His eyes locking in on Luke’s crystal blue eyes.  
Luke could feel himself straighten up a bit at the comment and began chewing on his bottom lip while giving Professor Solo the most obvious bedroom eyes.  
“Well I will see you on Wednesday, Professor Solo”, said Luke with a bit of a stutter.  
“Please just call me Han outside of lecture”, professor Solo said with a growing smile.

Luke just gave a smile back and turned to leave the auditorium. He could feel Han’s eyes on him. Thank god he wore his new pair of skinny jeans. He knew his ass looked great in them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm just projecting at this point

Luke rushed back to his dorm where he was thankfully met with silence. His roommate was still in class and Luke had the whole room to himself. He quickly pulled his shirt over his head exposing his gorgeous sun kissed body. He wasn’t buff by any means but had nice defined muscles and the faint lines of his abs protruded gorgeously. He was completely hairless except  
for a small patch of light blonde fuzz trailing down from under his belly button. He quickly toed out of his sneakers and pulled down his jeans leaving only his boxers on. The tent in his boxers was becoming painful and uncomfortable. He had been sporting a massive hard on since Professor Solo had called him  
adorable.

Quickly jumping into bed, Luke began stroking his cock over his boxers. The friction made his cock twitch. Having given himself a few short strokes Luke slid his boxers down fully exposing his perfect pink cock. Luke licked his thumb and middle and index finger. As he began to play with the head of his member Luke let out a whine. Using his fingers to pull his foreskin back and forth over the tip. Luke’s hips dropped, and his throat tightened as he began to pick up the pace. All he could think about is how he just wanted Han to throw him over his desk and teach him a lesson. He thought about what it would be like to be touched by him. How his hands would feel on him, how his skin would taste, and most importantly what his cock would feel like inside him. Luke’s breath hitched as he began to cum, shooting out in thick white ropes, covering his fist and stomach. Luke promptly got up and went to the bathroom to clean himself up. This was going to be a long semester.


	3. Chapter 3

Luke woke up to his alarm at seven o’clock on Wednesday morning. He groaned as he rolled over feeling the damp spot from the result of his second wet dream of the week grazing across his hip. Luke slowly got up and headed to take a shower. After emerging from the warm comfort of the shower, Luke pulled on his boxers and began debating what he would wear to class today. Luke hadn’t seen Han since Monday and was looking forward to putting on a little show for him during lecture this morning. Luke eventually decided on a pair of ripped jean shorts and a light blue short sleeved button down shirt. Luke toed into his black slip on vans, grabbed his laptop and bag, and headed out to class.

Luke walked into the auditorium confident and radiating excitement. Luke took a seat in the middle of the with or ninth row. This time he wanted to be a bit more obvious with his intentions, sitting right where Han would be looking. 

Luke began pulling his laptop out of his bag and quickly logged on. Professor Solo then walked in and began class. Today was the first real lecture of the semester and he was already enamored with his teaching. Luke had always had a passion about history but to have it taught by someone as attractive as Han, well, it made it all the better. It didn’t take long before Luke caught Han’s eyes for the first time. Han was obviously hit with a surprise to see Luke staring so intently while looking so innocent all at the same time. Han tried to play it off, to all the other students it meant nothing, but to Luke it meant everything. 

Class went on too fast for Luke’s liking. Luke slowly gathered his belongings ensuring he would be the last one in the auditorium. 

“Well Mr. Skywalker, looks like you are the last to leave once again”, said Han swiftly moving around the front of the room gathering his belongings.  
“Well I’m just not looking forward to my next class”, said Luke with a small smile beginning to spread across his face.  
“Oh yeah, and why is that Luke”, Han answered back with a cute grin as he removed his glasses.  
“Because my next professor is nowhere near as handsome as you”, Luke said immediately turning red in shock that he had responded in such a quip and nonchalant way.

Han was shocked that Luke was so open and good at flirting. Han knew this wouldn't end well for his career if word got out, but he didn’t care. Han sat down at his desk and Luke walked to the front desk in front of Han’s desk. Sitting quickly and finding Han’s gaze again. 

“Well Luke, I can’t help you there” , Han said looking a little mischievously, “but I can give you something to look forward to”.  
“And what would that be”, said Luke suspiciously.  
“How about you come over to my place tonight for a study date” Han says, pulling out his phone. “Here, give me your number and I’ll text you the address”.  
Luke grabbed the phone gently grazing Han’s fingers to enter in his number.  
“I look forward to our study date Professor Solo” Luke said antagonistically knowing that he wanted Luke to call him Han.  
Luke handed Han back his phone with a cute little grin.  
Han looked at his phone and saw that Luke had entered his name as “Cute Twink from Monday/Wednesday” followed by a series of emojis. 

Han could feel his face begin to burn up. Luke knew exactly how Han saw him. Han saw him as a cute sweet innocent boy who deserved to be loved and taken care of (in more ways than one). Han couldn’t wait till tonight. 

“I look forward to seeing you, Luke” Han said with a wink.  
Luke then quickly walked out of the class and headed to his next class which he was already late to.


	4. Chapter 4

Luke got out of his next lecture and found his phone lighting up with texts from Han.  
“Hey Luke, it’s Han I can’t wait till tonight. Do you have any preference on dinner?” the text read.  
Luke replied “Not really! Not a picky eater but I can always go for Italian or Chinese.”  
“Sounds good, handsome. Be at my place for seven.” Han replied, gently placing his phone down on his desk to start his next lecture.  
Luke smiled and began walking back to his dorm. It was only four o’clock so Luke figured he could kill some time with a nap. As Luke approached his dorm he noticed something outside the door. As Luke got closer he saw that it was a beautiful vase filled with a dozen red roses. Luke began to smile as he bent down to pick them up and bring them into his room. Luke removed the little card in the flowers and began to read.  
“I haven’t stopped thinking about you. Looking forward to seeing you tonight. - From Daddy”  
Luke blushed and felt all of his blood rush to his cock. He understood Han couldn’t put his real name because of the chance someone could see and figure it out, but to call himself daddy… Well he pulled that right out of Luke’s fantasies. Luke always dreamed about being a twink for a handsome older man. He loved the idea of being taken care of and referring to his lover as “daddy”. 

Luke made his way to the shower to get ready for his date and to enjoy a good jerk off. After cumming harder than Luke had even thought possible, Luke climbed out the shower and padded to the bed. Luke closed his eyes a little hazy from his intense orgasm and slipped into a sweet slumber. 

Luke woke up about an hour and a half later and realized he was running late. Luke quickly brushed his teeth and combed his hair. Luke had decided on a nice pair of khaki pants and a plain gray t-shirt with a single pocket on the right breast. Luke slipped on his black vans and headed to Han’s house. 

Luke walked up to Han’s house which was about a ten minute walk from campus. His home was a two story brick home with a gorgeous front yard filled with flowers and a beautiful tree. Han’s black truck was parked in the driveway in front of a beautiful motorcycle. God, Luke thought, can he be anymore attractive. 

Luke approached the front door and gave it a few knocks before he could hear someone rustling around inside. Just then Han opened up the door a sweetly greeted Luke with a gentle kiss to the cheek while taking his hand and leading him inside. Luke closed the door behind him and was immediately welcomed with the sweet aroma of tomato sauce and chicken.  
“That smells amazing Han”, Luke said as he made his way through his living room grazing his fingers over Han’s impressive collection of trinkets. “Thank you for the flowers Han, or should I say daddy?” 

Han could feel his throat tighten a bit and feel the flush covering his face.  
“You can call me anything you want baby.” Han said while tucking his hands into the pockets of gray sweats.  
“So what’s for dinner Han?” Luke said while making his way to what he assumed was the kitchen.  
“Chicken parmigiana” Han said as he circled the island in the kitchen holding a bottle of red wine. Han took to glasses from the counter and began pouring the wine into them.  
Han brought a glass up to his lips while holding out the other glass to Luke.  
“No thanks”, said Luke innocently as he turned away from Han’s gaze.  
“Do you not like red wine, baby? I have white wine or some other alcohol if you would like.” Han said sweetly while rubbing his thumb over Luke’s cheek.  
“No , it's not that. I just don’t drink.” Luke said while fiddling with his fingers.  
“Oh baby it’s okay! I have soda and water if you want.”  
“I’ll take a soda please.” Luke said smiling up at the older man.  
“I didn’t mean to be a buzz kill. I just never really drank before.” Luke said following Han to the refrigerator.  
“It’s okay Lukey. I will be honest I forgot how young you are.” Han said suavely.  
Han poured Luke a glass of coke with some ice and offered it to the young handsome blonde standing just inches away from him.  
“That reminds me Luke, just how old are you?” Han said brushing Lukes bangs out of his eyes.  
“I just turned eighteen a few weeks ago. How old are you?”, Luke said curiously.  
“I am thirty five. God I feel old next to you. You are so young and handsome. Skin is so smooth and tight.” Han said moving closer and closer to Luke with each word. Luke could feel Hans warmth radiating off his body.  
“Well I like that you are older, I love your scruffy rugged look. I like the scar on your chin and how your hair is the perfect shade of brown to bring out your eyes.”, Luke says rubbing his finger along Han’s scar on his chin. “I like being younger than you. I want to be taken care of by someone older. I want to be everything you need”.  
Han gently stroked Luke’s back and gave him a gentle kiss on the top of Luke’s head.  
“I will always take care of you Luke.” Han said breaking away from Luke moving to the stove. 

“Dinner is served”, said Han as he pulled out Luke’s chair and then promptly tucked him into the table.  
“It looks amazing!”, said Luke as he began to twist the noodles around his fork.  
“Thanks Lukey. So tell me more about you”, Han said while admiring Luke slurping up his noodles.  
“Well I grew up in a small town in Kansas with my parents and twin sister.”, Luke said.  
“That’s cool that you have a twin sister. I wish I had a sibling”, Han said teasingly.  
Luke giggled “Yeah, Leia is cool we are very close but decided to go to different colleges”.  
Han took a sip of his wine and began, “Would you want to watch a movie tonight?”.  
“What did you have in mind?” Luke said, taking a sip of his Coke. “Well I really like the Indiana Jones movies. It’s what inspired me to be an archeologist.”.  
“I love those movies!” Luke said, almost jumping out of the chair. “Can we please watch Temple of Doom” Luke said while giving Han some adorable puppy dog eyes.  
“Of course baby, anything for you!” Han said while standing up to begin clearing off the table. 

“Here baby sit next to me.” , Han said while scooting over on the sofa.  
Han placed his arm around Luke while tucking a warm blanket around the both of them. As the movie continued Han and Luke gave each other teasing little kisses on their cheeks and hands. Han and Luke had yet to give into their urges to kiss each other, but it seemed like a mutual agreement to hold off so that when they do finally do it, it will be incredibly satisfactory.  
Han ran his fingers through Lukes hair as Luke trailed his fingers under Hans' plaid button down shirt. His fingers gently tracing his defined abs and giving an occasional scratch that made Han let out a little whine.

The movie finally ended.  
“It’s really late Luke, do you want to stay the night or would you like me to give you a ride home?”, Han said sweetly. “I don’t mind staying the night, but I don’t have anything to wear.”, said Luke standing up and stretching out his back. “I’m sure I can find you something to wear.”, Han said while gently ruffling Luke’s hair. “Let’s head to bed”. 

Han led Luke to his bedroom and opened his closet. “I’m going to take a quick shower and get ready for bed. You are welcomed to wear anything in here, but it will all be way too big for your tiny frame.”, Han said teasingly, giving Luke a peck on the cheek. “Thanks.”, said Luke as he watched Han disappear into the bathroom.  
Luke heard the shower turn on and began fingering through the clothes in Han’s closet. Luke settled on one of Han’s old college shirts that was about three sizes too big for Luke and had a few holes around the neck and on the sleeves. Luke figured this was one of Han’s favorites and loved the thought that it nearly swallowed up Luke. Luke took off his shirt and replaced it with Han’s and gently slipped out of his pants. Luke, only wearing his boxers and Han’s shirt crawled up into the bed sitting with his legs pulled up and his knees under his chin. Luke was scrolling through his phone when he heard the shower shut off and Han emerged from the bathroom. Han was only wearing a pair of black boxer briefs and was still dripping water from his hair. He looked like a god. His perfectly chiseled pecs sprinkled with light brown hair with a continuing trail down over his incredible six pack that Luke had only felt up until that point.  
“God kid, you look amazing in my shirt.”, Han said approaching the bed. “I can put on a shirt too if you would like”.  
“No!”, Luke said a little too aggressively. “I mean no you are fine”.  
Han chuckled and began crawling into bed next to Luke. Luke snuggled into Han, his head resting on Han’s chest while he wrapped his arms around his torso. Han felt so warm and smelled of sweet lavender.  
“You smell great, Han”, Luke said, breathing in Hans' scent. Han chuckled while pulling Luke into him tighter. Luke let out a whimper. “Daddy”, Luke whispered, feeling Hans' hard member against his thigh. “I’m a virgin”.  
“Oh Lukey. It’s okay. We don’t have to do anything till you are ready.”, Han said kindly while kissing Lukes fingers one by one. Han would be lying if he said that Luke being a virgin didn't make him even harder. Luke was so innocent and all Han wanted to do was take care of him. “Can I kiss you Daddy?”, Luke asked gently. “Of course baby.”, Han responded. Han gently grazed his fingers across Lukes jaw trailing to his lips. Rubbing his fingers over Luke’s perfect and soft lips and slipping his other hand behind Luke’s neck. Han pulled Luke up to meet his waiting lips and closed the space between them.


	5. Chapter 5

Luke eventually fell asleep curled up in Han’s arms gently pressed against Han’s stomach. 

Luke woke up to the warm breath of Han on his cheek. Luke slowly opened his eyes to see that he had rolled away from Han’s embrace in the night and Han had placed his arm over Luke and pressed his face into Luke’s cheek. Han began to stir and immediately kissed Luke on the cheek. “Good morning beautiful”, Han said. Luke smiled and stretched out his back as he rolled back into Han’s embrace. “Morning”, Luke said while nuzzling his face into Han’s shoulder. “What time is it?”, Luke asked with sleep still evident in his voice. Han rolled over to look at his phone and mumbled “10 o’clock”. Luke jumped up, “I missed my class!”. Han sat up, “Well when is your next class?”. “I don't, that was my only class of the day.”, said Luke with a huff. Han gently took Luke’s hand and guided him back to bed. “I don’t have a class today, only office hours and I can cancel that. Let’s just spend the day together. How does that sound?”, said Han with a smirk as he stood up. “That sounds amazing Han!”. Han standing up and walking to the bathroom, “I’ll get us a bath ready.”, be back in a minute. 

As Han disappeared out of sight Luke rolled over and grabbed his phone. Luke immediately called Leia. 

“Hey Leia! I have to tell you about my night.”, said Luke.   
“Hey Lukey how did it go with Professor Solo?”, Leia said flirtatiously.   
“It was amazing Leia, he cooked me dinner and then we watched a movie. The best part was I spent the night and he never once pressured me into doing anything.”, said Luke with obvious giddiness in his voice.   
“Luke I’m so happy you can finally be yourself. I know you have never been out with another man and I hope Han treats you the way you deserve. I would hate for your first relationship to put a bad taste in your mouth.”, said Leia sweetly.   
“I know, I can’t believe that was my first date. I think it went really well...He’s cancelling his office hours to spend the day with me. He’s so amazing Leia and so handsome. I only saw him in his boxers but he is clearly doing well in that department.”, Luke said with a giggle.   
“Oh Luke it’s so cute to see you in love for the first time.”, Leia said with a little sarcasm.   
“That’s him, he made us a bath. I have to go. I love you.”, Luke said quickly and hung up. 

“Hey Luke who was that?,” Han asked while walking over to Luke who was sitting on the edge of the bed. “Oh that was just Leia, my sister. She wanted to see how our date went.”, Luke said nervously. Han placed his hand on the side of Luke’s face and grazed his thumb against his cheek, “I don’t care if your sister knows, but just please be careful of telling anyone else. We both could get in a lot of trouble and I would hate for us to both suffer the consequences.”. “I understand”, said Luke. “Leia is just happy to be able to talk about boys. I was openly gay with my family almost all of my high school years but never dated anyone. So being able to talk about a guy I like is exciting for her I guess.”, said Luke while looking at the floor. “Oh Lukey, I really don’t mind that you talked to her! I’m honored you want to call your sister and talk about your first date. I think it’s cute.”, Han said with a wink. Luke smiled back while standing up and leaned up to reach Han’s waiting lips. “Come on, let's go take a bath.”, Han said while taking Luke’s hand and leading him to the bathroom. 

The two of them walked into the bathroom and Han walked over to the toilet and lifted the seat and began to pee. Luke was obviously uncomfortable and wasn't sure where he was supposed to look. At this point he knew he was about to get naked with Han in a bath but it still made him uncomfortable. As Han finished up and turned around Luke couldn’t help but look at his semi hard cock. Luke bit his lip while quickly looking back up to meet Han’s waiting gaze. “Don’t feel obligated to do anything, let’s just take a nice relaxing bath.”, Han said. Luke felt instantly relaxed as he walked towards the toilet and pulled off his shirt and pulled down his boxers. Luke could hear Han settling into the bath and could feel his eyes on him. Luke leaned over to lift the seat and began to pee. After shaking the remaining remnants out, Luke flushed the toilet and turned around. Covering his member with his hands as he quickly scurried to the tub. Han just chuckled as he watched Luke slip into the warm bath water as his hands moved at the last minute giving Han the perfect view of his uncut cock. “You’re not circumcised?”, Han said curiously. “Uh no, is that a problem?”, Luke said with obvious despair in his voice. “No, not at all. I’m circumcised so I will need some guidance from you on how to take care of you.”, Han said with a wink and a growing grin. Luke turned red and sank lower into the water until just his head was above the water. Luke could feel Han’s fingers tracing his thigh, getting dangerously close to grazing his member but always retracting at the last possible moment. 

They sat in the tub for what seemed like hours just talking and sometimes just sitting in silence. As Han’s fingers began to prune, he suggested that maybe they retreat back to the bedroom. Luke nodded in agreement and waited for Han to stand up first. As soon as Han began to step out of the tub Luke slowly followed, this time not covering his penis. Han gave him a sweet peck on the cheek as he gathered a towel from the counter and began to dry of Luke. Han first dried up the droplets of water on Luke’s back and trailed the newly dry skin with warm sweet kisses sending shivers down his spine. “That feels so nice.”, Luke said with a hum. Han walked to the front of Luke and began drying his chest and torso. Han began trailing sweet kisses down his chest and stomach till Han was on his knees gently drying Luke’s legs. Luke’s breath hitched as Han placed the towel of Luke’s semi erect penis. “I’m so sorry!”, said Luke as he turned a deep shade of red and tried to cover his member with his hand. “Baby, it’s okay. It happens to everyone. Would you like me to touch you?”, said Han with sincerity in his voice. “I’ve never been touched by anyone down there.”, Luke said innocently as he adjusted all his weight to his right leg. “We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to, but I would love for you to experience the immense pleasure of getting off without using your own hand.”.   
“Can we go to the bedroom at least?”   
“Of course Luke.”, Han said, leading Luke to the bedroom. After reaching the bed Han picked up Luke bridal style and laid him gently in the still warm and cozy bed. Han then climbed on top of him, “Are you sure you want this?”, said Han. “Yes”, Luke said in a moan as he could feel his dick getting harder and harder by the moment. Han leaned down to kiss Luke. The kiss became desperate and deep, both men moaning. Han began making his way down Luke’s torso leaving a trail of wet and warm kisses behind. Han’s lips were then inches away from Luke’s rock hard cock. “Your cock is gorgeous Luke. It’s so perfect and pure. I’m so happy I am the one you are letting take that innocence away.”. Luke’s breath hitched as he felt Han’s fingers trail around his foreskin. “I need your help Lukey, what feels good for a guy with an uncut dick? I want this to feel good for you.”.   
Luke could feel his throat tighten as he used the tips of his fingers to pull the foreskin of his cock back and forth over the head of his penis. “When I jerk off that’s what feels best, but assuming you want to blow me, I couldn’t tell you what to do in that department.”, Luke said with a strained laugh that quickly turned into a groan as Han pushed his hand away and replaced Luke’s with his. Luke’s hips immediately jerked up into Han’s grip letting out the most unmanly sound he had ever heard. Han just looked up at Luke and grinned, proud of the response he got from Luke. Han used his fingers to pull the foreskin back and forth but soon replaced his fingers with his mouth. The warmth of Han’s mouth engulfed Luke all at once. Han used his tongue to trace the underside of Luke’s cock from the shaft to the tip circling the head swiftly before retreating back down his shaft. After only a few pumps into Han’s mouth, Luke was squirming and whining in delight. Luke’s fingers pulling at Han’s hair, Han letting out little pleasure whimpers in between breaths. “Han I think I’m going to cum.”   
“It’s okay baby let it go,”, Han said as he began to suck harder and faster. Just then Han could feel spurt after spurt of Luke’s warm cum dripping down his throat. Luke was screaming and moaning in pleasure as he rode out his orgasm. Han didn’t pull away until he could feel Luke’s dick soften and heard Luke wince in discomfort at the overstimulation. 

Han pulled away and looked at Luke who was completely wrecked. Han couldn’t help but admire Luke’s content look in his face as he returned Han’s smile.   
“Han, that was, that was amazing. What about you?”, Luke said.   
“Oh don’t worry about me right now today is all about you. Why don’t we clean you up and enjoy the rest of our day off?”, said Han.   
“I would like that.”, Luke said with a chuckle but still not ready to move from the comfort of the warm bed.


	6. Chapter 6

After cleaning up, Han handed Luke his clothes from last night and got dressed together. 

Breaking the comfortable silence, “So I can drop you off at your dorm so you can change and then maybe we can go get lunch and bring it back here”, Han said nervously. “But we will have to be careful about being out in public together, at least until you are no longer my student”. 

“That sounds great, Han.” 

“I know this great deli it’s about 20 minutes away from campus but at least we can stay relatively unnoticed”. 

“Sounds great to me!”, said Luke heading to the bedroom door. 

Luke and Han made their way to the front door where Han had two sets of keys. With one set in each hand, he placed them behind his back. “Pick one.”, said Han with the cockiest grin Luke had ever seen. 

“Right.” 

“Great choice!”, said Han. “We get to take the motorcycle.”

“Uh.. I’ve never been on one before. I’m a little scared of them.” 

“Oh Luke, it will be fine I promise I would never let anything happen to you.” 

As Han and Luke made their way out the door and to the motorcycle, Han handed Luke a cute little white helmet. Luke looked absolutely adorable with the white helmet tightly strapped to his head while he tried desperately to position his hair out of his eyes. 

“Do you have any idea how incredibly adorable you are right now?” 

Luke just grinned and looked up at Han through his thick eyelashes. God, this kid would be the death of him. 

Han slid on a black full coverage helmet that made him look like a damn motocross racer and damn did he look like a dream. 

Han revved the engine and sped off down the driveway and to Luke’s dorm. It was a good idea that they took the motorcycle. The helmet hid Han’s identity and because he doesn’t frequently drive it to and from work it was unrecognizable. 

Han dropped off Luke.   
“I’m going to take a few laps around campus, text me when you are done changing and I will be right back.” 

Luke scurried towards his dorm and pressed his ID card into the reader and hastily changed into a new outfit. Luke opted for a pair of navy blue joggers with a white button up with little dogs stitched into the fabric. He padded into a pair of white high-top vans and pulled out his phone. 

“I’m ready, hope you like my outfit ;)”, the text to Han read. 

“I’ll be there in a second.” 

Luke made his way downstairs and waited for Han in the parking lot. Han pulled up and looked like something out of Luke’s dreams! As the bike came to a stop in front of Luke, he jumped on the back and sped off into the street. 

Han loved every moment of riding his bike with Luke snug to his back. Feeling Luke’s thighs tense around his hips at every turn made Han feel so special, to have someone trusting him for protection. Well, it just meant a lot to him. 

Han pulled the bike to a halt in front of a deli called “Double L deli”. Luke’s mouth dropped. Han really drove him 20 minutes to his favorite deli that just so happened to be owned and operated by his entire family…

Han nearly knocked Luke off the bike in excitement. Han pulled off his helmet revealing some major helmet head, he turned to look at Luke who was awe struck at how handsome his new “boyfriend???” was and how he was going to tell him that they had to get the HELL out of there. 

“Han we have to go. Like, NOW” 

“Luke what’s th- “

“LUKEY”, said a female practically screaming while running out the door. 

Han and Luke quickly turned around to be met by a cute young girl about Luke’s age with a beautiful long braid down to her lower back. 

“Leia!”, Luke returned but less enthusiastically. All the while Han was 1000% overstimulated at how everyone seemed to know each other and just how loud everyone seemed to be. 

“Uh, Leia this is my friend Han…” 

“Luke you brought your boyfriend to meet the family after the first date?”

“Family?”, said Han nervously. 

“Well not exactly… he mentioned a good deli and I just went along with it. Didn’t think he would bring me to mom and dad’s deli.” 

“Mom and dad?”, said Han hardly holding back a yell. 

“Look, sorry Han, I didn’t think this would be the deli you had mentioned. My family owns it, thankfully my mom and dad are out of town and we can just grab some food and go. Leia is obviously chill with it, right Leia?’’

“Of course”, said Leia. “Luke has always been a little romantic and I’m finally happy he has someone to be a dork with. I don’t care about your age but I do care if you take advantage of him and or hurt him.” 

“I would never dream of doing any of that to Luke.” 

“Good, why don’t you both come in get something to go and get out of here before some figures it out.” 

After ordering two sandwiches and some chips. Han paid, even though Leia offered it on the house, he stuffed the food in his storage box on his bike and sped off with Luke tightly holding on. 

Pulling up to Han’s house again, Han and Luke dismounting and pulling off their helmets, 

“Before we discuss what happened back there I just need to tell you how absolutely breath taking you look in your little joggers and puppy dog shirt.”, Han said as he stepped towards Luke taking his face in his hands and kissing him gently. 

“Thanks Han.” 

“What’s the matter Luke?”, Han asked as they made their way into the house with sandwiches in hand. 

“Oh it’s nothing, I’m just a little embarrassed is all. I would never have purposefully put you in that position without talking to you first and especially not after the first date.” 

“Oh Luke, it’s not a big deal your sister seemed nice and understanding.” 

“Oh I know I just feel weird about the whole thing, but trust me Leia LOVES you…”

“Really? I only just met her.”, Han said with a chuckle. 

“Well according to the 5 million text messages I’ve received since we have left you are how did she put it, ‘a Greek god with an incredible ass who has the most perfect face she had ever seen on a man’ and referred to me as a ‘lucky twink’. So yeah I think it’s safe to say you made a good impression!” 

“Wow that’s incredibly kind of her but your compliments are the only ones that really matter to me.” 

By now Han and Luke are seated at the kitchen table across from each other eating their sandwiches. 

“Well I think you have an incredible ass and I do believe myself to be a ‘lucky twink’.”, said Luke confidently and flirtatiously.

“Oh you do now?” 

“And I absolutely love that I can call you my daddy.” 

Han just about choked on his sandwich as Luke cleared the table as he proceeded to crawl across the table and plant a kiss on Han’s waiting lips. 

“And I love that I can call you my twink.”, said Han between kisses. 

Han gently stood up picking Luke up off the table, “Why don’t we take this upstairs sweetheart?” 

Han carried Luke bridal style up the stairs and laid him gently into his bed. 

This was going to be a great afternoon…


End file.
